Y al fin te encontré
by Reira-chan
Summary: Aquel vacio que sentía será completado con aquella persona que ahora ha aparecido en su vida. Sasodei -/c: Sasunaru, Kakuhida, Kakairu, etc. Prox: Harto yaoi o.o
1. Un nuevo año

Vengo de regreso con otro fic titulado "Y al fin lo encontré" espero que sea de su agrado, lo de la continuación de "Lovely Conflicts" lo responderé abajo, bueno les deje de molestar para que lean de una vez la nueva historia que les traigo n.n

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alguna vez haz sentido que te falta algo?... yo sí y es algo angustiante ya que en mi caso aun no puedo descifrar que es, a veces estoy horas pensando lo que pueda ser y es que no me faltan amigos y aunque no tenga familia no me siento solo ya que mi compañero de cuarto es que como mi hermano mayor, a veces me dicen que lo que siento es aburrimiento o que es solo mi imaginación… es cierto aún no me presento mi nombre es Deidara soy un joven de 16 años y voy en cuarto de secundaria, me encanta todo lo que se relacione con el arte, tengo el cabello rubio y largo y mis ojos son celestes igual que el cielo, por mi físico muchas veces me han confundido con una chica y pues ya me acostumbre. Vivo solo desde los nueve años porque mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y me críe solo desde entonces, en la parte económica no tengo ningún problema ya que con lo que me dejaron tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta que sea mayor de edad , ahora vivo en un gran departamento y si lo comporta es porque Tobi que es como mi hermano como dije antes no podía pagar un departamento así que lo traje a vivir aquí pero paga la mitad de los gastos tampoco lo dejaría vivir gratis n-n y hablando de él aquí viene.

Dei, no has visto mi libro de ciencia?- como siempre tan desordenado u-u no entiendo como haría para vivir solo, me levanto del sofá para ayudarlo a buscar y tan cómodo que estaba.

-Ya sé donde puede estar buscaste debajo de tu cama?-

- Tienes razón, arigato – sale disparado rumbo a su habitación y es que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que ya me vaya yendo a la escuela

-Tobi! Ya me voy cierras todo ok bye!- al salir escucho un "está bien" de parte de Tobi, es cierto él tiene 21 años y va en la universidad tan solo le falta dos años para terminar su carrera, para poder pagar los gastos en su tiempo libre hace todo clase de trabajos

Llego al ascensor y espero a que abra, al entrar saco de mi maletín mi mp4 para no aburrirme, se vuelve a abrir informándome que llegue al primer piso, saludo al portero y voy a tomar un taxi para que me lleve a la escuela, el transcurso al colegio es tranquilo sin nada inusual sin contar al taxista que no me dejaba de mirar u/u.

Al llegar me encuentro con Zetsu y Konan-san, ellos van en quinto de secundaria y siempre son muy buenos conmigo.

Deidara-chan!!- grita Konan y me abraza o mejor dicho me estrangula- sigues tan lindo como el año pasado n-n –

-jeje… gracias- ella siempre es muy efusiva sin pasar de lado que es muy bella, tiene 18 años, su cabello al igual que sus ojos son de un bello tono azulado, casi siempre la veo pelearse con un tipo llamado Pein pero se nota que le gusta mucho (R: si me gusta el PeinxKonan xP)

-Hola Deidara ¿Cómo has estado?- él es Zetsu es muy educado pero sabe como divertirse, también es el mejor amigo de Konan y tiene la misma edad que ella, y en verdad que es alto me lleva una cabeza de altura debe medir un metro ochenta y cinco.

-Hola Zetsu-san n.n bien gracias- le digo mientras me suelto del abrazo de Konan

-ahh… ya este año terminamos el colegio- me dice con melancolía Konan- pero ni pienses que te libraras de mi, tengo propuesto verte con tu primer novio o-

-No digas eso /- se que aun no tengo novio pero no necesito que lo grito a los cuatro viento u/u, además cuando lo tenga no es que lo esté mostrando a todos y porque dijo novio?

-Konan deja de molestarlo que lo vas a traumar u-u- Zetsu-san usted sí que me comprende ;o;

-asd Zetsu es que acaso no te emociona ver como el pequeño de Dei está creciendo- y hace el drama con el pañuelo otra vez ¬¬ - además tengo el deber de grabar eso – saca una filmadora que no sé donde rayos la tenia o.O

RING RING RING (R: no hay fondo para los efectos de sonido u-u)

Uff… la campana me acaba de salvar si seguíamos así ha puesto que Konan me hubiera empezado a molestar y a preguntarme como me gustaban los chicos que ella me podía ayudar a uno tal y como quería u/u

-Bueno ya me voy suerte!!- y salgo disparado rumbo a mi salón

-Dei espera… rayos y yo que le quería probar este traje de sirvienta T-T – se ve que Konan tiene un traje de sirvienta en la mano, era de color negro con blanco, con un lazo atrás y venía con pantis incluidas (esas de redes ustedes saben )

-O.o konan en definitiva tienes un problema- decía Zetsu alejándose un poco de su amiga

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Voy caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, me olvidaba esta es una de los más prestigiosos centros educativos "High school Akatsuki" es muy grande de por sí, tienes dos enormes jardines donde los estudiantes se pueden relajar, consta de dos edificios de gran tamaño y una cochera como para 200 autos, en pocas palabras una enorme escuela u-u.

-Veamos, que aula era?- saco el papel de inscripción que me dieron al matricularme y veo el número del aula que ocupare este año – la 508, entonces debo ir al quinto piso- voy rumbo a las escaleras para poder llegar al piso indicado hasta que…

PUM!!

Como no me lo esperaba u-U, es primer día de clase obviamente debía pasar esto…

-Deidara-senpai! Qué alegría verlo! n.n- me decía un niño rubio muy parecido a mí con la diferencia de esas singulares marquitas que parecen bigotes en sus mejillas, él es Naruto Uzumaki va en 2 de secundaria y tiene 15 años, se podría decir que es como mi hermanito pequeño, él también perdió a sus padres a muy corta edad pero se las ingenio para vivir solo ya que nadie se quiso hacer cargo de él (como rayos no quisieron si es tan adorable o)

-Naru-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte ñ.ñ, pero sabes me pesas un poco – al darse cuenta que seguía encima de su senpai se sonrojo y se levanto

-Lo siento es que estaba muy alegre de volverlo a ver n/n-

-Oe Dobe!- un azabache se acerco a paso rápido hacia nosotros dos –al fin te encontré ¬¬ donde rayos te habías metido?-

-Lo siento Sasu-chan n.n - el chico de cabellos negros con tonos azulados y de penetrantes ojos negros se llama Sasuke Uchiha es compañero de Naruto e igual que el rubio tiene 15 años, es de un carácter frió y siempre se muestra indiferente ante todos pero cuando tiene que ver con Naruto puede ser celoso y muy posesivo.

-mh, Deidara-kun hola- me saluda haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, yo soy uno de los afortunados que tiene por así decirlo la amistad del azabache.

-Hola Sasuke-kun n-n-

-Sasu-chan par que me buscabas ó-o ??- pregunto Naruto

-Cierto, el profesor Iruka me mando llamarte, al parecer quería saludarte ya que no te veía hace tiempo- el profesor que menciono Sasuke es como el papa de Naruto y es que lo quiere como a un hijo, es de piel morena con unos ojos marrones y tiene una singular marca en su cara sobre la nariz que no lo hace ver nada mal.

-Iruka-sensei o hace tiempo que no lo veía!! ´ttebayo! – ahí está su tan peculiar manía y es que ya me parecía extraño no escuchar esa palabra, Naruto tiene la manía de terminar sus frases con un "dattebayo" o "´ttebayo"

-Dobe porque te hace tanta ilusión el ir a verlo ¬¬#??- el moreno un poco furioso ante la felicidad que mostraba el rubio menor y es que como dije es celoso con todo aquello que involucre al menor

-Mm? o.o - sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta el moreno había cogido a Naru de la cadera y lo había atraído hacia él haciendo sonrojar al pequeño

-Sasuke! o/o aquí no!- ok eso me dejo un tanto sorprendido o.O no puedo creer que l pequeño Naru-chan tenga esa clase de "amistad" con Sasuke ósea sabía que ese par se traía algo pero no creía que era algo tan "intimo", no será que esos dos….

- Tranquilo, no creo que a Deidara-kun le incomode- se voltea a verme y se da cuenta de la cara que tenía que era de total confusión – es que no le contamos?? Al parecer no u-u Naru y yo somos novios – eso confirmo mis sospechas… NO PUEDE SER EL ES MENOR QUE YO Y CONSIGUIO PRIMERO UN NOVIO! T-T eso es un golpe bajo a mi orgullo.

-Cr- creo q- que se olvidaron n-ñ – dijo lo más calmado posible que puedo y es que esto me tomo por sorpresa, aún no me creo que Naru el ser más inocente del mundo pueda haber conseguido novia o en su caso novio antes que yo!

-Deidara-senpai se encuentra bien? – me pregunta un tanto preocupado Naruto y es que se dio cuenta de la cara medio depresiva que muestro

-Si no te preocupes fue la impresión no más ya pasara n-n , bueno chicos lo siento pero ya debo irme! Se me cuidan ya nos veremos, adiós!- salgo lo más rápido posible de su vista y no es que siga un tanto decepcionado con su noticia pero es que dándome cuenta voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, sigo corriendo al quinto piso donde me paro y voy buscando tranquilamente mi salón – Veamos 501, 503, 507 y … 508! Ya llegue- abro la puerta y me encuentro con caras conocidas y otras no tan conocidas

-Dei-chan! – al voltear puedo ver a una chica de cabello rubio un poco mas claro que el mío con unos ojos celestes, ella es Ino Yamanaka, es mi mejor amiga, es una de las más populares de la clase pero no por eso una mala persona al contrario es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida además de Naruto y Tobi.

-Ino-chan! Cuanto tiempo- y nos damos un abrazo amistoso

-Si, ya extrañaba verte, parece que sigues igual que siempre non-

- No me ves mas varonil ? ¬¬ -

- No para nada sigues siendo el mismo chico con cara de niña xD –

-Baka! ¬¬-

-Ven! Te guarde un sitio! – me coge de la mano y me guía hasta un asiento junto a ella donde dejo mi maletín, alrededor del sitio puedo ver a Hidan-kun, Neji-san, Shikamaru-kun, Kisame-kun y Temari-san

-Hola! Chicos- al saludarlos se dan cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríen a modo de saludo

-Dei! Como has estado? – me saluda Temari ella al igual que Ino y yo es rubia pero un poco castaña y de ojos celestes, ella es la novia de Shikamaru y una de mis mejores amigas también.

-Temari! He estado bien gracias-

-Hime! Ya llegaste – se mofa Hidan y es que siempre le gusta molestarme por mi aspecto pero lo hace en forma amistosa, ya que en muchas ocasiones ha mostrado la amistad que tiene hacia mí, él es un chico guapo de cabello grisáceo o blanco un color por ahí, mas alto que yo como la mayoría u.u, después se encuentran Neji-san un joven educado y muy guapo de por sí con unos ojos de color blanquecino su cabello es un poco largo por eso se lo amarra con una cola, también esta Shikamaru él es el novio de Tema-chan un joven alto y delgado siempre tiene recogido el pelo en una cola alta y es muy perezoso su respuesta para todo es "que problemático" pero eso si puedes contar con él para cualquier cosa y por último pero no menos importante Kisame un joven un tanto extraño su piel es de un color azulado con unos dientes un tanto afilados que le dan aspecto de un tiburón pero es muy buena persona y un buen amigo cabe resaltar.

-Hidan! No me digas así! -

-Ya ya! Apenas se ven ya están peleando! – Nos para Kisame un tanto divertido con la situación

-Que problemáticos son u-u ….zzz- cabe decir quien dijo eso? ¬¬

-Shikamaru! No te duermas ya van a empezar las clases! – Trata de despertarlo Neji, es que ya se durmió en el primer día de clase y aún ni comienzan las clases u-u

-Alumnos! Buenos días!– Ese es nuestro sensei Kakashi Hatake un hombre alto de cabello grisáceo que tiene un parche que tapa su ojo izquierdo y una máscara que le tapa casi toda la cara exceptuando sus ojos.

-Buenos tardes querrá decir ¬¬ - y es que el profesor tenía media hora de tardanza, algo muy típico viniendo de él

-jeje es que me perdí en el sendero de la.. –

-MENTIRA!- gritan los alumnos

-Ok, ok dejen de regañarme asd pero que amargados u/ , bueno clase este año yo seré su tutor así que espero que no llevemos bien- mis compañeros incluyéndome a mí nos alegramos y es que aunque sea un poco tardón es un buen profesor

-Antes de comenzar quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, así que espero que se lleven bien con él, pasa!-

-Un nuevo alumno? Me pregunto quién será?- pienso mientras veo como la puerta se va abriendo

Continuara!!...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He aquí el primer capítulo! Tenía que escribir este fic y es que lo tenía hace mucho en mente y era mejor escribirlo antes de que se me vaya la idea y sé que ha sido muy corto y es que son las 8:30 de la noche y no he estudiado nada para mañana y estoy en exámenes finales ;o; les prometo traer el siguiente capítulo de "Lovely conflicts" el sábado a más tardar así que no desesperen! Bueno espero sus reviews, sugerencias y amenazas xD se me cuidan besos 3

Bya! Bya! D


	2. ¿Tu eres? QUE!

Hi! En serio pido disculpas por el retraso, yo había dicho como hace un mes en el capítulo 6 de "Lovely Conflicts" que actualizaría este a los tres días creo, pero he tenido muchos problemas familiares y pues no he tenido cabeza para escribir, en verdad lo siento, lo bueno es que ya se arreglo todo acá y he podido escribir por fin el segundo capítulo. Dejando de lado mis sinceras disculpas uu, he leído unos reviews que dicen que la trama de la historia es esa típica de que: comienza un nuevo año, entra un nuevo niño, el uke (Deidara) al comienzo no le cae y por cosas de la vida se hacen después buenos amigos y después se enamoran hacen lemon y todos felices comiendo perdices ¬¬, pero no prometo que la historia será diferente así que denle una oportunidad n.n bueno les dejo para que lean nos leemos abajo.

Aclaraciones:

-yaoiyaoi- hablan los personajes

"yaoiyaoi" pensamientos de los personajes

(yaoiyaoi) estupideces mías o.O

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Pov´s Deidara

Veo como se va abriendo la puerta del salón dejando ver a un noven de cabellos negros con unas ojeras grandes pero que no lo hacen ver nada mal su cabello es un tanto grande y al parecer lo tiene cogido por una coleta mm… su ojos me hacen recordar a los de Sasuke son tan negros como la noche me pregunto si será algún familiar de él, el chico al parecer noto mi mirada porque me está sonriendo o eso creo…

-Muy bien chicos les presentare al nuevo alumno, él es Uchiha Itachi antes estuvo viviendo en Kyoto pero por razones personales decidió volver a Tokyo- termino de decir el profesor mm… al parecer ha llamado la atención de muchos nadie le puede apartar la mirada y es que no puedo negar que es muy guapo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Acaso me gusta…ese chico ¿? O.o no puede ser si apenas lo conozco!!

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes n/.\n –

-Kyaa!!- gritan las chicas asd son tan idiotas ¬¬ solo les saludo no es para que chillen, pero al parecer la mayoría de chicos le tiene celos y como no si tiene a todas las chicas derritiéndose por él

-Chicas cálmense, ya sé que este chico esta hecho un bombón pero contrólense n./ - el profesor sí que se pasa a veces con sus comentarios uu – Uchiha te voy a decir la ubicación de tu asiento… a ver… ya sé el tercer asiento de la segunda fila- perfecto! Él chico nuevo se debe sentar adelante mío es que acaso Kami-sama me odia o ¿Qué? T-T, el joven solo asiente y se va acercando al lugar que le asigno el sensei, yo estoy más nervioso a cada paso que da, al llegar a mi sitio se queda parado mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara y antes de sentarse me guiña un ojo … ¿Qué rayos!? o/o ¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo, acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que llevo el uniforme de chico y más importante no se ha dado cuenta de que soy un chico??

- Muy bien comencemos la clase- el sensei se voltea sin darse cuenta de la acción del nuevo y al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta uff... Será mejor olvidar esto.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, el chico nuevo no me volvió a dirigir la mirada ni nada por el estilo, así que está bien, por otro lado mis amigos y yo hemos decidido salir después de las clases para ver una película o en su defecto pasear un rato y es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos, creo que eso me ayudara a despejar un poco la cabeza.

DING DONG DING DONG

-Bueno clase, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, acuérdense terminar el ejercicio, hasta mañana- mientras la profesora Shizune se retira del salón voy corriendo donde están mis amigos reunidos coordinando lo de la salida de hoy.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- escuche decir a Temari

-Lo siento en verdad, es que me acaba de mandar un correo mi papa diciéndome que necesita que vaya a la casa lo más pronto posible- intentaba justificarse Neji

-Temari tranquila, podemos salir mañana todos juntos en vez que hoy n.n – trataba de tranquilizar a mi amiga que parecía que estaba a punto de mandar a volar al pobre de Neji uu

-Tiene razón Dei-chan – dijo Ino

-Ya no hagan tanto lío, mañana salimos y punto- dijo Hidan así calmando la situación, los demás solo asentimos y es que no le vemos el problema de salir mañana o hoy, a mi particularmente no, bueno ya que la salida se cancelo será mejor ir a la casa de una vez, me despido de mis amigos y salgo del salón, al pasar saludo a uno que otro compañero sin tomarles mucha importancia, ya por fin al llegar al patio me encuentro con Naru-chan.

-Naru!!- grito captando su atención, el pequeño voltea y va corriendo donde estoy yo, me abraza efusivamente como siempre y nos saludamos, él me empieza a comentar todo lo ocurrido en su primer día y yo solo me dedicaba a asentir, así estuvimos un rato hasta que…

-Dei-kun ¿no has visto a un joven de cabello rojos un poco más alto que tú?- me pregunto, al principio pensé que se refería a Gaara pero él es más pequeño que yo.

-No ¿Por qué?- le pregunte y es que me entro curiosidad

-Es que es mi primo y me iba ir a recoger hoy día n.n, bueno dei-kun me alegra a ver charlado contigo, pero es mejor que vaya a buscar a mi primo, chau!- apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme antes de que el niño desapareciese de mi vista, seguí mi rumbo sin tomar atención hasta que…

PUM!

Itai- me queje por el dolor en mi retaguardia a causa del golpe que me di al caer al suelo, al parecer me choque contra algo o alguien u.u rayos…

-Lo siento… señorita- "señorita…señorita…señorita…señorita…" había escuchado bien? Le acababa de confundir como una chica, eso le desesperaba aunque ya era algo de rutina, hoy día sí que le molestaba de sobremanera ser confundido como una chica

-A QUIEN LE DICE SEÑORITA!?- me levante de golpe omitiendo el dolor que aun sentía por el golpe, al hacerlo me encontré con un joven al parecer mayor que yo de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos color miel y una tez muy blanca en verdad …era muy guapo…

-Eh? o-ó- el pelirrojo se levanto del suelo y se saco la tierra que tenía en sus ropas, después elevo su cabeza para verme directamente a la cara- que eres un chico? ¬¬- yo asentí aun con la cara molesta- mm… ya veo, oye _princesa- _dio una pequeña risa- me harías un favor?- que se jura este tipo primero me confunde con una chica, luego se mofa de mi y ahora de lo más fresco me pide un favor, ni creo que se lo voy a cumplir ¬¬#

-No molestes!.. Además ni siquiera sé quién eres! ¬¬- le conteste mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Está bien soy Akasuna no Sasori ¬¬ ahora me…- deje de escucharlo después de que dijo su nombre… ¿oí bien? Dijo que se llamaba Akasuna no Sasori! No puede ser que él sea a la persona que he admirado desde casi 5 años, la persona que he anhelado conocer durante tanto tiempo y con la que he soñado todas las noches con la esperanza de que algún día este maravilloso artista me enseñara a ser tan grande como él, a comprender tan bien el arte como lo hace él!!

-Oye me vas a ayudar o no??- me pregunto, mientras yo seguía vagando por mis pensamientos- Oye!... ¿qué te pasa?- se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros, zarandeándome un poco para que saliera de mis cavilaciones- Despierta!-me grito haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Eh?- apenas salí de mi "mundo", pude notar la cercanía entre él y yo, una ola de calor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo hasta subir a mis mejillas… no lo podía creer tenía a la persona que más admiraba en este mundo tan cerca, era como un sueño hecho realidad… no lo podía creer, por inercia lo empuje un poco apartándolo de mi mientras controlaba mi respiración que había empezado a alterarse por la cercanía del Akasuna.

-T-Tú eres el famoso artista! A-Akasuna no Sasori!!- grite mientras sentía que el corazón se me salía de la garganta de los puros nervios y alegría de por fin poder conocerlo

-Veo que tienes algo de cultura al saber quien soy hm- sonrió de medio lado… por Kami!! Lo hice sonreír, puedo morir en paz TwT- como es que sabes quién soy?- me pregunto

-Y-Yo… me gusta mucho el arte! -dije un poco tímido

-Ya veo… eso es muy interesante y yo que creí que eras ese tipo de chicos que solo andaban de fiesta de aquí para allá, veo que me equivoque un poco jeje- se rasco la nuca- Cual es tu nombre?-

-Soy Deidara Ichiro, mucho gusto- dije y me incline en forma de saludo, realmente estaba muy nervioso

-Bueno Deidara, un gusto conocerte, pero oye ¿me podrías ayudar a buscar a mi primo? –

-Tu ¿primo?- No tenía idea de que en la escuela estaba un familiar de Sasori Akasuna, por kami ¿cómo no me he enterado de eso?

-Si, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki por casualidad ¿lo conoces?- espera no m-me digas e-es mi primo de Naru-chan?! Eso es imposible!! El nunca me dijo nada… pero no tienen mismos apellidos, ¿será verdad lo que me dice?

-Lo conozco, pero… no tiene el mismo apellido…-

-Ah, bueno.. veras es que somos primos de cariño pero no tenemos lazos de sangre-

-Ah, ya veo- pensara que soy un chismoso ;o; - bueno si lo estas buscando, yo sé donde puede estar, sígame por favor Akasuna-san-

-No seas tan formal dime por mi nombre no mas Deidara- kya!! Me ha dado permiso de decirle por su nombre y me ha llamado por el mío TwT ahora en verdad si puedo morir en paz

-Es-Esta bien- empecé a caminar y Sasori me seguía, los nervios ya me pasaron un poco pero mi corazón late muy rápido, debe ser por la emoción. El silencio que había mientras caminábamos no era incomodo, al contrario era muy acogedor, pero este fue roto por un grito.

-DEI-CHAN!!- es Konan, maldición que querrá ahora- Dei, tienes que probarte esto, por favor- en eso los dos vimos como ella sacaba un vestido de… ¿¿princesa??, al ver esto no pudimos evitar que nos bajara una gota por la cabeza

-Sasori, por favor ayúdeme a escapar de ella T-T- fue lo último que pude decir antes de que sienta que alguien se me tiraba encima mía por detrás

-Dei!! Por fin te pude coger, ahora acompañe a que te pruebes esto n.n- Konan ya me estaba arrastrando del cuello de la camisa pero Sasori me cogió de la mano, haciendo que detenga su marcha.

-Lo siento jovencita, pero en este momento estoy en…mm… bueno- Sasori no sabía que decir y se estaba empezando a sonrojar de la vergüenza, ante esto una errónea idea se le metió en la cabeza a Konan

-N-No me diga que… ESTA SALIENDO CON DEIDARA!! KYA!!- ante esto sentí como se me salía el alma del cuerpo de la pura impresión de las palabras que acababa de decir la peli azul y Sasori estaba más rojo que su cabello y pues quien no!!

-N-N – intente decir que no pero fui callado por Konan

-Dei que no te de vergüenza, pero para la próxima me avisas, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo…Sasori Akasuna-

-Yo soy Konan Aizawa, mucho gusto, espero cuide muy bien de Deidara sino ya verás lo que te espera n.n- ante esto al pobre de Sasori le dio un escalofrió

-Konan no amenaces a Sasori! – le dije furioso, el es una persona muy importante y no puede estar amenazándolo así porque así!!

-jeje mejor los dejo solos, ya después te probaras esto Dei, adiós- y Konan desapareció en cuestión de segundos, ay qué alivio uf u.u

-En verdad lo siento Sasori-

-No te preocupes-

-Sígueme, por acá debe estar Naru-chan-

-Está bien- seguimos caminado por unos minutos hasta llegar al patio principal de la escuela, donde había un gran ejercicio que servía como gimnasio, empezamos a buscar a el rubio.

-S-sasuke- escuche un murmullo de la parte de atrás del edificio

-¿Escuchaste eso?- me pregunto Sasori con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que yo

-Si u/u mejor nos vamos- estábamos a punto de irnos pero escuchamos otro "murmullo" pero que decía "_Naruto"_

_-¿_Naruto?- Sasori se quedo al principio un tanto sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos puso una cara de total enfado y se dirigió hacia donde provenían los "murmullos". Yo no supe que hacer así que solo lo seguí en silencio.

-Naruto Uzumaki!!- Escuche el grito que dio Sasori y cuando llegue al lugar me quede en shock por la escena que presenciaba. Un Naruto pegado a la pared con la camisa abierta y bajada hasta los hombros, con el cierre del pantalón a medio abrir y un Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto de los brazos como abrazándolo con la camisa un tanto desordenada pero nada más, los dos tan rojos como un tomate.

-Kya!- no pude evitar gritar ante la escena que veía, cerré mis ojos por acto reflejo y pude sentir como alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos y me atraía hacia él de forma protectora, como tratando de que no viera esa escena nada decente. Al abrir los ojos pude notar que aquella persona era Sasori.

-Deidara, es mejor que no veas esto- me dijo y me presiono mas contra su pecho para evitar que volteara si es que me daba la curiosidad de ver, cosa que no haría u-u (Dei en ese no te estoy muy segura u.u)

-S-Sasori onii-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se cerraba la camisa y trataba de arreglarse como sea, al igual que Sasuke

-Naruto ¿Qué es esto? Como puedes estar haciendo estas clases de cosas en una escuela!- le reprendió Sasori a Naruto- y en cuanto a ti joven no quiero que te acerques a mi primo- esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke

-Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí- dijo cortante Sasuke, muy típico de él

-Sasuke, Sasori cálmense por favor!- dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado de que pueda ocurrir algo peor

-Sasori-san- murmure y me aparte un poco de él- no haga eso, ellos dos se quieren mucho!! Y si cometieron el error de bueno… hacer esto acá, le juro que no lo van a volver a hacer- dije por ultimo para tratar de ayudar a la pareja

-Deidara… tú no te metas en esto- me dijo Sasuke

-Pero…-trate de reclamar pero fui callado por la voz de Sasori

-Es verdad esto es asunto de los tres- me dijo

-Sasori nii-chan si me dejas explicarte, lo podemos arreglar todo- dijo Naruto

-Después hablaremos, ahora ven que debo llevarte a casa- dijo Sasori mientras se iba alejando de nosotros

-Si, adiós Sasuke- se dirigió a este y le dio un dulce beso a forma de despedida y en peso a caminar por donde se fue su primo, pero entonces se volteo y me dejo

-Deidara, no quieres venir a mi casa a pasar un rato, hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Qué dices?- me sonrió con esas sonrisa tan única de él

-Está bien, hasta luego Sasuke-kun- hice una reverencia a este y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los otros dos

Este día fue uno muy divertido, me encontré de nuevo con todos mis amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo, tuve que hacer clases pero en verdad después de dos largos meses de vacaciones llegas a extrañarlas, conocí a Akasuna Sasori la persona que admiro desde hace muchos años y bueno aunque la escena que presencie de Sasuke y Naruto no fue nada sana y espero no me deje traumas ¬¬, fue un gran día!! Además estoy yendo a la casa de Naru-chan, podre charlar un rato con él y con Sasori-san n.n

-Apúrense, ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Sasori sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si!!- gritamos a la vez Naruto y yo para ir corriendo al lado de Sasori

Continuara….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!! Acá se reporta Reira-chan! n.n

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, se que aun deben tener ganas de matarme por retrasarme más de un mes, pero las razones y disculpas las tiene arriba, pero igual les pido disculpas de nuevo u-u, bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Recibo opiniones, quejas, criticas, excepto bombas que después se me quema todo y no puedo escribir ¬¬, bueno cuídense y esperen el siguiente capítulo, intentare subirlo rápido! Cuídense besos y las quiero a todas y todos!! (Aunque creo que todos los lectores son chica .-.)

Bya! Bya! n.n


	3. Un nuevo dia

Hi!! Bueno después de muchísimo tiempo actualizo este fic, también subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo de "Lovely conflicts", bueno sin tanta habladuría comenzare el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado non

Aclaraciones:

-No me dejan salir ¬¬- parlamentos de los personajes

-"Es sábado por kami u.u"- pensamientos de los personajes

(Me encerrare en el cuarto y pondré el volumen al máximo kukuku)- intervenciones mías xD

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Pov´s Deidara

Ya es temprano en la mañana y los rayos del sol se filtra por la ventana de mi cuarto, despertándome de mala gana, abro mis ojos poco a poco tratando de traerme del mundo de los sueños, en el que tan plácidamente estaba, me siento perezosamente en la cama y doy un largo bostezo, me levanto y empiezo a recordar los últimos sucesos del día anterior. Después de aquel encuentro nada agradable con Sasuke y Naruto, nos dirigimos Sasori-san, Naruto y yo a la casa de este último, al llegar nos pusimos a conversar un rato de cosas banales, luego Naruto recordó que tenía que hacer la cena, me propuse a ayudarlo ya que estar solo en la sala con Sasori me ponía algo nervioso, pero Naru-chan se negó, así que mi plan de no pasar vergüenza por hacer una tontería enfrente de Sasori fue descartado. Siéndoles sincero no es que no me agradara Sasori, ¡claro que no!, es solo que me ponía nervioso, hacia que me sonrojara y que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, y eso ¡no está bien!, empezamos a conversar tranquilamente sobre nuestros diferentes puntos de vista que tenemos sobre el arte, y he de decir que sus argumentos tienen muy buena fundamentación, pero igual yo los tenía y eso él lo reconoció, aunque tengamos distintos opiniones del arte, nuestra pasión hacia este es igual. Hubo un momento en que no sé porque circunstancia los dos nos quedamos callados, intente buscar un nuevo tema de conversación, pero me era imposible se me habían acabados las ideas, además el tener esa rojiza mirada encima de mí no ayudaba para nada, creo que estuvimos como unos cinco minutos así, pero se me hicieron eternos, la tensión que había se disipo al poder oler ese desagradable olor a quemado, y después nos dimos cuenta que había humo saliendo de la cocina, Sasori fue él que reacciono primero, se paró velozmente y abrió la puerta que daba rumbo a la cocina, dejándonos ver a un pobre Naruto tratando de apagar el fuego de la sartén con un secador, que estaba más que chamuscado. Ya luego de apagar el fuego y de que el rubio recibiera el sermón de su primo, pedimos comida china, no es que me agrade mucho, prefiero la japonesa, pero como me la están invitando sería descortés no aceptarla. Durante la comida hablamos de noticias que salían últimamente en los periódicos, fue una cena agradable y al parecer a Sasori se le había pasado el enojo de hace un rato, y eso es bueno para Naruto, se salvo de la bronca que le hubiera echó su primo. Ya pasadas las nueve de la noche Sasori se retiro, no sin antes de despedirnos de nosotros.

En conclusión fue una buena noche, claro que por estar tanto tiempo en la casa del kitsune, no tuve tiempo de hacer mis deberes, pero que importaba si algunos profesores me rezongaban, había valido la pena.

Después de salir de la ducha me puse mi uniforme, este consta con pantalones negros, camisa gris y saco blanco con bordes negros, la corbata negra nunca la usó, siempre he odiado usar una, me sofoca, por eso me gano siempre reprimendas de parte de mis profesores. Me veo en el espejo y termino de arreglar el cuello de mi camisa, antes de salir de mi cuarto, me cepillo el cabello y amarro en una coleta alta, cojo mi maletín y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, por cierto mi cuarto esta en el segundo nivel del departamento, este es un dúplex. (R: dúplex es un departamento pero que tiene dos pisos, pero el tamaño es igual al de un departamento común)

-Tobi, ya es tarde ¡apúrate!- mientras le gritó a Tobi, cojo una tostada y me la llevo a la boca, trato de masticarla la más rápido posible, me quede tanto tiempo pensando en todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior que no me di cuenta del tiempo, estuve como media hora meditando, ya llevó diez minutos de retraso, me tomo el café de un sorbo, no debería tomar café a tan corta edad, pero detestó la leche, es que ¡es horrible!

-Ya me voy, cierra todo, nos vemos en la noche- sin esperar respuesta me voy corriendo, al parecer tendré que tomar un taxi si es que quiero llegar temprano, como se supone que ahorre si estoy que tomo taxis todos los días para ir al colegio, nota mental: levantarme más temprano para poder tomar el tren y ahorrar algo de dinero.

Por tanto pensar no me di cuenta que ya había llegado al colegio, le pague al chofer y salí embalado junto con otros alumnos que corrían al igual que yo rumbo a la enorme entrada del colegio que estaba siendo cerrada lentamente, dejando pase a que algunos alumnos puedan entrar, al llegar pude entrar con las justas, pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al instituto, viendo de reojo a los desafortunados que no habían logrado entrar.

-Mejor me apuró que hoy me toca a primera hora con la señorita Anko y si llego tarde me mata- murmure para mí mismo y es que cierto la profesora es súper estricta, creo que por eso ella es nuestra profesora de gimnasia, bueno será mejor acelerar el paso si no quiero llegar tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov´s Sasori

-Kuso tenían que llamarme a esta hora- subo a mi auto (R: es un BMW M3 rojo non) y prendo un cigarrillo, lo pongo en mis labios y aspiro ese adictivo humo, relajándome automáticamente, introduzco las llaves y arranco el carro. Justo esa mañana recibí una llamada de urgencia de mi asistente diciendo que el cliente con él que tenía una reunión como dentro de cinco horas, tenía una urgencia y quería que la reunión pasara a dentro de una hora, refunfuñando tuve que salir de la cama y alistarme para ir al punto de encuentro. Mi día no había comenzado bien, y espero que no se ponga peor, después de esa reunión con ese viejo, tendría que ir a terminar algunos detalles de una exposición que tendría esta noche en una galería de arte, ahí se expondría mi última obra, _noche de ventisca, _era el nombre de la obra, se trataba de un cuadro abstracto donde se reflejaba la soledad de una noche oscuro. Pero eso ya seria dentro de unas dos horas, piso el acelerador a fondo dejando atrás todos mis pensamientos y relajándome durante el camino.

Ya después de unos minutos llego por fin al lugar de encuentro un fino café donde cómodamente y en privado pude hablar con el señor, logrando cerrar el trato, esta persona era un famoso coleccionista de diferentes tipos de esculturas y pinturas, pero también tenía una gran galería abierta al público donde deseaba exponer unas obras mías, yo acepto sin rechistar pero primero aclaramos cuanto iba a ganar por poner mis obras ahí, ya que no era la única persona interesadas en mis trabajos, al final llegamos a un acuerdo razonable, apenas terminamos la charla de negocios, me despedí y me retiro sin más, subiéndome nuevamente a mi auto y arrancando a toda velocidad, la verdad amaba manejar, me relajaba completamente, por unos minutos me sentía libre de todo el mundo y podía olvidar mis preocupaciones, pero en Japón los carros eran muchos y el tráfico pesado, por eso a veces me escapaba del trabajo y me iba a la carretera donde ahí manejaba todo lo que quería sin tener problemas por los carros, ya que solo habían unos cuantos y a veces cuando tenía suerte el camino estaba solo para mi, si manejar era lo mejor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov´s Deidara

-¡Muevan esos traseros! ¡Les digo que corran, eso es caminar!- los gritos que se escuchaban eran de la entrenadora del colegio, la profesora Anko, ella sí que era exigente y sobre todo cruel con nosotros, ¿esto es caminar para ella?, pero sí de tanto correr ¡no puedo respirar bien!

-Agh… quiero irme a casa, estoy que me muero- el que se está quejando a mi lado es Kisame, y créanme no es el único que se quiere largar, no importa donde, con tal de salir de este infierno

-¡Hey! Menos charla y más trabajo- creo que me voy a desmayar a este paso, y de paso me quedo sordo con tanto grito.- ¡Bien! Se termino la clase, reúnanse acá un momento, como sabrán la mayoría el festival deportivo será dentro de poco, así que empezaremos a evaluar a todos en diferentes deportes, al final se escogerán a los mejores y de ahí saldrán los equipos para las competencias, les informo que este año deben participar todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS, así que no hay excusas, bien pueden retirarse-

-¡Qué bien, el festival ya va a comenzar!- esa voz llena de emoción pertenecía a Ino

-Yo no le veo lo divertido, es muy problemático- ya sabrán quien dijo

-Aunque no lo veas divertido, es una muy buena excusa para perder clases jeje- mm… estoy de acuerdo con Temari, siempre por este tipo de festivales perdemos clases, es lo único bueno

-Oye Deidara ¿Te vas a meter en alguna disciplina?- ese fue Neji

-No estoy seguro, pero la profesora dijo que era obligatorio, así que supongo que me tendré que meter en algo- no es que no me gusten los deportes, pero es que simplemente me da pereza hacerlos… cielos debo dejar de juntarme tanto con Shikamaru o.o

-Princesa, acuérdate que tienes la oportunidad de meterte en el club de las porristas como última opción, jajaja-

-¡Cállate Hidan!-

-Pero Deidara, no te quedaría mal el traje de porrista, sería como ver mi reflejo, pero sin pecho xDD- ese comentario totalmente absurdo fue de Ino

-¡¿Qué?! Dios mío, Ino ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?... claro si tienes uno jaja….. ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!- no me merecía ese golpe de parte de Ino, ¡ella me quiere poner un traje de porrista!

-Ya chicos tranquilos, aun falta para eso, pero Deidara tu eres bueno en básquet deberías meterte en eso- Kisame tiene razón no soy malo en eso, creo que ya se en que voy a participar.

RING RING RING

-Ya sonó el recreo, vamos a comer algo- dije mientras iba saliendo rumbo a la cafetería junto con los demás

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oficina de la directora 12:00 am

-Pase por acá joven Uchiha- una joven señorita de pelo oscuro y corto, de aparentemente 25 años, dio el pase a el estudiante Uchiha Itachi

-Buenas tardes, me llamo mandar Srta. Directora-

-Si, toma asiento por favor, déjeme decirlo esto claramente. Según nos informo su tutor, usted ha tenido ciertos "problemas" en sus anteriores escuelas, así que seré directa, en esta escuela no se tolerara ninguna clase de comportamiento inadecuado, si yo me entero de cualquier cosa, no importa lo mínimo que sea, será expulsado inmediatamente y no solo eso, como debe saber, un fallo mas y su suerte quedara bajo el poder de las autoridades de adopción, le recomiendo piense bien antes de cometer cualquier tontería en esta escuela ¿nos entendemos?- la directora tenía una expresión tan seria, que casi nunca se había visto

-No se preocupe Srta. Tsunade, no se enterara de ningún problema relacionado conmigo, así que si me disculpa, me retiro- el joven se levanto y se despidió sin más, ya fuera de la oficina de dirección, murmuro unas últimas palabras- no se preocupe, seré tan cuidadoso, para que no se entere de ninguna acción mía, pero eso no quiere decir que no hare de las mías en esta escuela, además ya encontré una presa perfecta- dijo esto mientras recordaba a un joven rubio que había llamado su atención…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, sin ningún percance, por fin había sonado el timbre dando fin a ese día de clases, y dando el comienzo a una tarde de diversión junto a mis amigos, ¡oh si!

-¡Bien! ¿Todos listos?- pregunto Ino, mientras se colgaba su bolso al hombro

-Creo que si-

-Vamos muévanse de una vez, que el tiempo vuela-

-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-

-Mí querido Kisame vamos a ir a los videos juegos ¡por supuesto!-

-¡NOO!- gritaron Ino y Temari

-Hidan a nosotras no nos parece divertido eso, ¡iremos al cine!- comento Temari

-¿Qué? ¡NOO! ¿Para ver una estúpida película romántica que tanto les gusta? ¡Ja! ¡No gracias!- después de ese comentario Hidan se encontró con las dos chicas encima tratando de estrangularlo…

- ¡Chicos tranquilos! Mejor porque no vamos yendo y vamos viendo que haremos ¿qué tal?- comento Neji para tratar de que el pobre del peliblanco pudiera respirar

-Vamos saliendo, entonces-

Y así entre risas, burlas e insultas salimos del aula para pasar una tarde de diversión o bueno un intento de esta, y si había suerte tal vez lográbamos que Hidan salga vivo, por lo menos por hoy…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno un capitulo mas, y sé que me tarde un millón de años pero he tratado de ponerle más atención del fic, que también debería estar actualizando pronto, no les doy fecha porque aun no sé cuando podre subirlo, pero por suerte en una semana comienzan mis vacaciones y ahí terminare de escribir ese capítulo, pido paciencia la inspiración no me viene, y tampoco pienso meter cualquier tontería u.u, bueno espero algunos reviews, también acepto chocolates, bombas, tomatazos, etc xD, bueno se cuidan y ya nos veremos pronto

Bye! Bye! :DD


End file.
